Night of Passion
by doom357
Summary: SA lemon. A different take on the night before fighting the Seventh Angel. AU but not too unlikely a possibility. ENJOY!


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own _NGE

_Warning: This is a one shot containing lemon. Do not read if you find the natural human mating process disturbing._

Shinji still couldn't sleep. His S-DAT usually had him asleep within fifteen minutes. But here he was, nearly two hours after he had laid down and he was still wide awake. Behind the 'Wall of Jericho' behind him Asuka slept. Tomorrow they were supposed to take on the latest angel. Over the past week he had felt himself grow close to Asuka. He liked her, a lot. She was everything he wanted to be: popular, smart, outgoing and proud. He admired her and wished he could be like her. _'If only she wasn't so rude to me,'_ Shinji thought to himself. _'I try, so why can't she just accept that?'_

Suddenly, the door to her room slid open. Shinji quickly dropped his head to the pillow and paused his S-DAT. Through the floor, Shinji heard Asuka's soft footfalls trail to the bathroom. She was in there for a few minutes before returning. Shinji kept his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. He listened as her footsteps came closer. Closer still. She was almost on top of him. A thud echoed through the floor and a gust of wind hit his face.

When he opened his eyes all he could see were twin mounds of flesh. His hand tightened on his player and it began rewinding. Less than a foot from his face were twin gorgeous rumps of female flesh: Asuka's breasts. Shinji couldn't help but moan softly and become aroused as he watched her breasts move ever so slightly with her light breathing. Her eyes were closed and she was clearly asleep.

When he looked into her face he noticed that her lips were even closer than her breasts; begging for attention. She moaned softly as she breathed. Before he knew what he was doing, Shinji drew himself closer to the beauty that lay next to him. As his breath mingled with hers he heard a soft whimper, "Mo-" Asuka murmured just as a pair of male lips came in soft contact with her female pair.

Shinji held the soft kiss for a few seconds. Then, slowly, Asuka's eyes opened and Shinji froze. His eyes grew to the size of saucers as she stared at him. _'Shit,'_ Shinji swore to himself. _'I'm a dead man.'_ But, when he slowly tried to back away from her, her lips stayed with him. He rolled onto his back, trying to get away but she stayed with him.

"Mph," Asuka moaned as she rolled on top of him, pressing her lips more firmly onto his.

Now Shinji was really confused. Asuka's lips now slid across his own, opening and closing hungrily. "Mmm," the red haired beauty moaned into the kiss. She then parted his mouth open with her tongue and deepened the kiss.

"Mmm," now it was Shinji's turn to moan as their tongues became entangled. Slowly, Shinji brought his right hand up to gently brush her hair. But as his hand touched the silk of her head she forced his hand lower. She forced his hand beneath her yellow shirt and onto one of her firm sex bags. Shinji could feel the rock hard nipple in his palm as she coaxed him into massaging her tit.

"Oh, Shinji," she moaned as she broke the kiss.

"Asuka," Shinji whispered as he fondled her. "You're so…hot…"

"Prove it to me," she whispered in his ear. She drew her hands to her shoulders where she slid her shirt down to her waist. Now both her large breasts were free. "Prove it, Shinji," she said as she lifted his shirt off of him.

"H-how?" Shinji asked wide eyed as she pressed her sex mounds into his chest.

"Take a guess," she said like a slut. She rolled him on top of her, yanking the ear buds from their perches. She then reached into his shorts and took grasp of his phallus. "Take a _wild_ guess." Soon, his cock was out of his shorts and aimed for her underwear.

Nervously, Shinji lowered his hand to her underwear. Gently, he pulled the soft cotton aside and pressed himself at her smooth, exposed entrance. "Um, A-Asuka?" He muttered as he felt her wet heat course through him.

"Come on, Shinji," she begged. "Don't you want me?" He nodded. "Then fuck me. Rob me of my virginity like a real man." Consumed by hot lust for her, Shinji snapped. He violently rammed his meat deep into her, eliciting an ear piercing scream of pain and ecstasy from the succubus that lay beneath him.

"Er, er, er," Shinji grunted with each thrust into her bleeding womanhood.

"Oh, mein gott!" Asuka screamed in German. "Mein gott, Shinji!" She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, pulling him even deeper into her cunt. "Fuck me, Shinji! Fuck me hard!"

"Fuck yeah," Shinji grunted as he pounded her sex mound. "I'm going to fuck your brains out." He grasped her bouncing mounds of flesh and groped her.

"Oh, um," Asuka bit her lip as she felt a compound orgasm build up. "Yes…yes…YES! JA-HAH!" Her whole body trembled as her first orgasm racked her body. "Shinji!"

"Scream my name, Asuka," Shinji said as he continued pounding into her, his first streams of cum began trickling into her belly. "Scream for me to fuck you senseless."

"Fuck me, Shinji!" She begged. "Fuck me! Fuck me like a whore! Oh, YES! SHINJI!" Another orgasm quickly followed.

"Asuka," Shinji growled as he felt himself building up.

Without warning Asuka shot forward, forcing him onto his back. Now she sat on top, riding him hard. "AH! AH! AH!" She screamed in pleasure as she rammed herself up and down on his erection. "It's so…big! AH!"

"Tight…" Shinji growled in perverse pleasure. "So fucking…tight."

"Oh, Shinji," Asuka moaned as she fucked herself on him. "You're so kind to me. Ah. You're…making me feel…so good, Shinji. Ah, ah-hah!"

"Asuka! I'm going to…"

"Do it, Shinji," Asuka begged. "Cum inside me. Please, give it to me! AH! AH! Yes! AH-HAAH!!!"

"AHH!!!" The lovers screamed as they came together. Shinji's love ooze rocketed into her so hard her cunt couldn't absorb it all fast enough and began oozing out around his cock.

"Fucking great!" Asuka moaned as she felt the warm liquid settle in her belly. She flopped to her right onto her knees, her breasts heaving with her breathing. "That was so hot." Shinji crawled forward, coming up behind her.

"More," Shinji growled as he thrust his still erect manhood into her sore pussy. He was so turned on by what they had done that he wasn't satisfied with having her jut once.

"AHH!" Asuka screamed upon penetration. "Mein gott! OH! AH! AH! HAH!" She screamed in ecstasy on each thrust. "Fuck. Harder! Deeper! Yes, that's it, Shinji! AH-HA!" Shinji obeyed and picked up the force and speed behind the pounding he was giving her sex.

"Again," Shinji grunted as he felt it build up once more. "Here I…" He braced himself. "COME!!!"

"AHHHH!!!" Asuka screamed in twisted pleasure as more cum rocketed into her sacred bowels. Then, both passed out.

XXXXX

When Shinji came to, he found himself completely naked, but burning hot. The sun still hadn't risen. Looking down to his chest he saw a mound of red on top of the hottest creature in the city. A girl who gave him wild sex the night before, draining his essence and sharing her loss of virginity with his own. _'Holy shit,'_ Shinji thought as he saw one of her breasts compressed on his chest. _'I just had a wild night fucking Asuka. I FUCKED Asuka!'_

"Mm," Asuka stirred softly as she woke up. "Hey there," she said tartly, looking into Shinji's eyes. "Like what you see?" She planted a hot kiss on his lips. Almost instantly, he felt the tip of his phallus poke her bottom. "Oh, my," Asuka giggled. "Just a simple kiss is enough to make you hard?"  
"Well," Shinji began. "When it's you kissing me…" She cut him off with another hot kiss.

"I wonder what we can do about that." She winked as she slid down his body. Her eyes focused on his cock as she licked her lips in excitement. "Looks yummy."

"Asuka," Shinji exhaled as he felt her hot breath on his exposed cock. But before either could feel what about to come the phone rang.

"GODDAMNIT!" Asuka blared in near violent disappointment and anger.

_Click…_ The machine picked up. _"Hi guys! It's me Misato,"_ their guardian's voice followed. _"I'll be there shortly to pick you up. I hope you saved up your energy last night! You're going to need it today."_

"Too late for that," Shinji and Asuka muttered simultaneously.

"_Anyways, I'll see you soon. I hope you'll be ready by then."_ _Click…_

"Worst timing in the world," Asuka grumbled as she sat backwards. "Totally kills the mood." She folded her arms over her breasts.

"Um, Asuka?" Shinji spoke up. "What about…?" He motioned between the two of them.

"Oh," Asuka blushed. "Well…At first I didn't know what came over me last night."

"Same here," Shinji whispered.

"But…I don't regret what we did though," she smiled softly at him. "It was fun." Shinji could only smile in agreement.

"But, we should probably keep it a secret…" He continued. "For now anyways."

"Yeah," Asuka nodded. "Of course," she glanced at him sideways. "If I become pregnant it might be hard to cover up."

Shinji stopped breathing. _'Shit. I knew there'd be a down side to this!'_ Immediately, Asuka burst into giggles.

"Oh," she fought to control herself. "I'm sorry, Shinji." She giggled. "I was just teasing you. I'm on the pill."

"Whew," Shinji exhaled as his face returned to its normal color.

"I have been for months now, so…don't worry." She leaned in close, giving him a soft peck on the cheek. "That means we can fuck some more later." She licked his ear nearly causing him to burst another load right there onto her lap. "But first," she stood up, her pussy right in front of his face, smelling sweetly and looking red from the pounding it took a few hours before. "First we have to kick that angel's ass."

"Right," Shinji agreed as he stood up. The head of his meat resting just at the apex of her cunt. "Then beat up Misato for interrupting us."

"Oh, yeah," Asuka grinned.

"Uh, you want the shower first?" He offered his lover. Asuka looked to the bathroom.

"Or, we could share?"

"But what if Misato…?"

"Oh, yeah! Shiest!" Asuka grunted. "Well we'll have to save that idea for some other time." She said marching off to the shower.

When Misato got home, she had no clue what happened in her living room the night before.


End file.
